


The Truth Revealed

by HalRose



Series: Miraculous: Secrets [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Unmasked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 00:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20939231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalRose/pseuds/HalRose
Summary: Ladybug is tired of keeping her identity a secret from her partner Cat Noir. When she takes the chance to tell him, both Ladybug and Cat Noir are surprised at the outcome.





	The Truth Revealed

**Author's Note:**

> This has been plying on my mind for a while. I'm sorry if it isn't good

Marinette

Another citizen of Paris akumatized, another job that Ladybug and Cat Noir had to attend to. Thank you, Hawk Moth.  
Day in and day out it was happening, and each day the stakes and risks of the job were getting higher and higher.

I am Ladybug,

I had no idea who Cat Noir was or still is, but each passing day, I just wanted to know who my partner was, I wanted to tell them my secret, because I trusted them.  
He didn’t know who I was, who Ladybug really was and I didn’t know how to tell him who I am.  
We always fled when we were going to change back, so we didn’t see who the other person was.  
Maybe it was for the best that it was kept this way.

I’m hiding my Ladybug identity from everyone, even my parents, If Hawk Moth knew of my true identity, then bad, bad things would happen to those around me, to Cat Noir… To Paris.

I had strong feelings... no, I was in love with Adrien Agreste. I didn’t want that to get in the way of my work with Cat Noir. Cat Noir had feelings for Ladybug…  
I hurt Cat Noir, and it hurt me too. I didn’t mean to hurt him… so I decided to tell him everything.

I asked Cat Noir to meet me at night, at the top of the Eiffel Tower.  
Tikki told me to be brave, she stood by my decision as she trusted me, though she knew what a big deal this was.  
We could trust Cat Noir.

“Good evening, M’lady. You wanted to see me?” 

His voice makes me nervous; I feel like I’m going to trip up on my words again and get so frustrated with myself.  
But I have to do this, I had to make things right.

“Cat Noir, thank you for coming. I… I wanted to apologise for hurting your feelings. I value our friendship a lot and I was hoping what happened doesn’t change anything.”

“Change what exactly?” he asks.

This was it, the moment of truth.

“I want to show you who I really am, I know it’s dangerous and we probably shouldn’t, but you deserve to know. It can be our little secret. I want you to understand that we’re just friends and I’m in love with someone else. “

Cat Noir looks confused but tells me he will keep my secret.

“Tikki, spots off.”  
I transform back into my normal clothes, back into Marinette.  
Cat Noir stands there, frozen. 

“I’m in love with Adrien Agreste, Cat Noir. That’s why I rejected your rose. I hope we can still be friends and still work together.” I nervously ramble, trying to get a reaction out of Cat Noir.  
I think I’ve broken him. 

Then, he starts laughing. A good, hearty laugh. My heart is racing, what will he say to me?  
He shows me who he really is and I get light-headed.  
Cat Noir is Adrien Agreste, my crush. They are the same.  
I feel so stupid, I should have figured it out sooner.

“How!?” We both ask each other in disbelief.

We talk for a while, he tells me that he fell in love with Ladybug and never once realised it was me, but looking back at everything, the clues seemed to fall into place,  
We talked about the future and if this would change anything in the future, but no., We were still partners and we were going to be.  
And who knows where our relationship will go, if we’ll become girlfriend and boyfriend.  
We both had feelings for each other and we would keep each other’s secrets, that’s what friends do.  
This whole situation was working so much better than I ever could have hoped.

“Chloe is going to be so mad if she finds out, you know.” I say with a slight smile.

“She won’t find out our identity secrets and besides, she wishes she was you. She’ll never be you. You’re Marinette, the same old Marinette with a dream and a secret life to deal with.” Adrien tells me.  
I guess he’s right.  
We look across Paris with a small smile, staying quiet until one of us can find something to say.

“I wish I could have told you sooner, Adrien. But… Ladybug and Cat Noir’s identity has to be a secret.”

“And the secret will be kept safe and we’ll protect Paris, together.”

“Together, like it always has been.”

It’s such a relief to me, that the secret is in good hands and we’re okay.  
We hug and he produces a rose, with a little cheeky grin. I take it, with gratitude this time  
After a few more minutes, Adrien says he has to be going home and transforms, kissing my cheek.  
I blush and watch him go, before transforming myself and heading home.  
Tomorrow will bring a whole new adventure.


End file.
